This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for determining the fill level of the fiber material in a fiber storing device, such as a filling chute, filling chamber, or the like, with the aid of an optical device comprising a light source and a light detector. The fiber material storing device is used particularly in conjunction with a fiber processing machine in the phase of spinning preparation.
In the phase of fiber processing for the spinning preparation it is necessary to know the exact fill level of the fiber material in the fiber storing device and corresponding processing machines. This is of particular importance if in a fiber processing line a continuous material feed has to be maintained.
In a known apparatus as disclosed, for example, in German Gebrauchsmuster (German Utility Model) No. 1,971,420, the fill level in the storing device is determined by means of an optical barrier which is mounted in a side wall of the filling chute. The photocell-equipped measuring device detects a fill level either when the fiber material covers the photocell or when it is situated therebelow. In this manner a fill level of the filling chute is determinable solely to the extent whether a single predetermined fill level is reached. Further actual fill levels of the fiber material in the filling chute, that is, the extent of the momentary fill height of the fiber material column in the fiber storing device cannot be ascertained with such prior art apparatus.